A search revealed a number of prior art patents concerned with holding wheelchairs in fixed positions for various reasons and in various environments. These patents are listed below and a copy of each is enclosed.
______________________________________ Barclay 1,835,840 12/31 Barclay 2,101,210 12/37 Schiowitz 3,955,847 5/76 Leon et al 4,019,752 4/77 Moorman, Jr. 4,027,747 6/77 Williams 4,060,271 11/77 Hart 4,076,268 2/78 Tulloch 4,083,594 4/78 Nelson 4,093,303 6/78 Arnholt et al 4,103,934 8/78 Seay et al 4,246,984 1/81 Korsgaard 4,265,478 5/81 Guthrie 4,325,576 4/82 Harder, Jr. 4,369,995 1/83 Tenniswood 4,389,056 6/83 Hinze 4,407,616 10/83 ______________________________________
None of these patents is specifically conerned with the disclosure herein.